


Malaya Na

by Eskribayani (orphan_account)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Eventual Smut, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Please Kill Me, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eskribayani
Summary: Ano nga ba ang talagang nangyari sa Tirad Pass?Sino nga ba talaga si Joven?Ikanga, bilin na ni kuya: "Tandaan mo kung sino ka."Ngunit, ako nga ba ay isang agilang malaya na?- Gregorio.





	Malaya Na

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm a bad writer for this please kill me lol  
> This is very, very inspired on a work by Harada (Hentai Doujin) but I made it Goyo-fied, I tried at least? I just wanted to capture the mental shit in it but I can't. Sorry :(
> 
> Read at your own disappointment.)

 

 

#  ~~Malaya Na~~

  _EskriBayani_

* * *

 

_**Dis. 4, 1899** _

Ako naman ngayon ang gagalaw. Mainit init at malaki-laki ang pagkabinata ni Joven. Tumitibok-tibok pa ito sa kada hagod ng aking dila, kagaya ng pagtibok ng aking puso sa babaeng hanggang sa alupaap ko na lang ata makakamit. Ang importante, masaya ako. Wala na, hindi na ako aso ng presidente o tuta ng rebolusyon. Ako si Goyo. Ako si Goyo.

"Goyo, sa loob o labas?", tanong ni Joven na pawis na pawis na at kitang kita na sarap na sarap.

Wala na akong naririnig. Ako si Goyo. Ako si Goyo. Ako si Gngh--!

Maalit alat na malansa ang tumagas sa aking dila. Hindi ako nagalinlangang simutin lahat nito dahil alam kong Ako si Goyo.

Madilim. Masakit. Mainit.

"Ikaw na bahala sa akin... o, heneral." aniya habang nakahiga at parang naghihintay sa mga utos ko dati sa aking kapitan. Kapitan... si Enteng. Si Enteng na walang puso nilang pinagpapatay.

Ako si Goyo.

\--- Ikaw ang Agila! Sino?

Sumakit ang aking baywang sa aking paghampas sa pagkatao ng lalaking sumalba sa akin, ang lalaking nasa harapan ko. Pareho kaming naliligo sa aming mga pawis... at likido. Hagod dito, dila doon. Ako si Goyo.

"Ako lang ang sasagip sayo, o heneral. Akin ka lang." tila mga sinabi niyang nakatatak na sa akin. Utang ko ang aking buhay, ang aking kalayaan sa iisang lalaki lamang. Joven. Oo.

 

* * *

**Dis. 5, 1899**

Mas humigpit ang aking gapos sa kadenang itinali sa akin ni Joven ng gawa daw hindi ako kunin muli ng Amerikano. Ayoko na. Malaya na ako. Hindi na muli ako magpapabihag sa mga demonyong iyon. Sumakit ang aking mga kamay sa pagkakahigpit ngunit alam kong ito lang ang nararapat. Maraming salamat, Joven. Mahal na mahal kita.

Malamig. Matigas. Malaya.

Bakit kaya hindi namin ginagawa ni Joven? Bakit nakadamit ka Joven? Joven, tara.

Joven, dito.

Joven, dito.

Bakit hindi mo ako naririnig?

"Goyo, gusto ko na makasama ka lang araw-araw. Gusto ko na nandito ka lang palagi sa tabi ko. Marami na ang nawala dahil sa pamamalakad na binulag-bulagan mong sinunod. Sila'y mapanlinlang ngunit ako, ang kabataan, ay ang susi para marelosyunan ito." tindig niya sa salita. Ako'y napahanga. Bakit ba ako naging Heneral kung ang taong ito ay may mas malaking paninidigan kaysa sa akin? Katangahan lang lahat ng nangyari sa Kakarong de Sili, ngunit kinailangan kong tumayo bilang ehemplo. Kailangan nila ako. Kasi, ako si Goyo.

Joven, mahalin mo ako.

At si Joven ay tumayo at lumabas ng panandalian hanggang kinabukasan.

Malamig. Malungkot. Masakit.

 

* * *

**Dis. 6, 1899**

Joven?

...

Wala siya.

 

* * *

**Dis. 7, 1899**

Joven, dito.

Joven, dito.

Joven, dito.

Ako ang agila. Dito.

Malaya. Masaya. Malungkot.

Nasan ka na Joven?

 

* * *

**Dis. 8, 1899**

Joven!

Tara dito. Ako bahala sa'yo! Lahat, gagawin ko. Lahat didilaan ko! Pagbuhatan mo ako ng kamay! Ipahiya mo ako dahil wala akong pakialam. Ako ay sa'yong sa'yo wag mo lang ako iiwan!

"Goyo, tama na. Medyo masakit." Hindi! Sa una lang iyan. Masakit talaga pero di'ba mahal mo ako at kakayanin mo hanggang sa sumarap?

Joven, ako'y nakikiusap. Huwag mo akong iwan!

"Ang sakit na nga sabi, Goyo! Nang-iinis ka ba?"

Joven, o Joven! Sasamahan kita kahit nasaan ka.

"Putang ina naman." pagalit niyang sinabi habang siya'y tumayo't nag-ayos ng pang-ibaba.

Joven!

Hindi ko alam kung bakit bigla na lang rin ako tumayo sa aking pagkakaluhod at hinabol ko siya papalabas ng kwarto ng bigla akong tinawag ng aking mga gapos sa kamay. Huwag kang lalabas. Mapanganib!

Joven... gusto ko lang naman makasama ka.

 

* * *

**Dis. 9, 1899**

Mainit. Malaya.

Pagkakagising ko sa lapag kung saan ko tinanan ang aking sarili sa pagkakaiyak, ako'y binati ng isang susi sa lapag. Tinignan ko kung ito ba ang susi sa aking mga pagkakakagapos. Bakit gusto ako pakawalan ni Joven? Joven.

Gusto lang naman kita makasama...

Nang ako'y makapiglas sa aking mga gapos. Agad agad kong sinadya ang kalangitan. Gusto ko makita muli ang liwayway.

Malaya... na ako? Pero di'ba malaya na talaga ako?

Hindi na ako nagdalawang isip pang tumakbo papa-bayan ngunit bago ako tumakbo'y nakita ko ang aking lumang uniporme sa loob ng bahay na iyon. Sa aking pagtakbo ay nakita ko mula sa malayo ang Bundok Tirad. Diyan ba talaga ako nanggaling? Ito ba ang dangal ko dati? Ako si Goyo? Ako si Goyo.

Papunta sa bayan,  pumitas ako ng isang mangga sa puno. Sa kagutuman, agad agad kong tinikman ngunit ako'y nadismaya sa lasa. Bakit ganun? Joven? Bakit lasang likido...

Ako'y nakaramdam ng pananakit sa aking baywang at bakit parang may tumutulo mula sa aking pupwetan? Hindi ko inabala pa at dire-diretso ako sa isang maliit na tindahan ng makita ko si Joven.

Joven, anong ginawa mo?

Pero--- bakit ikaw si Joven? Siya si Joven?

Bakit parang mistulang lahat ng tao ay naging iisang mukha, iisang pananaw. Kitang kita ko pa sa mata nila ang matang nakita ko sa ilalim ng ilaw ng buwan.

Hindi ko na alam. Nababaliw na ata ako. Ito ba talaga ang dapat kong sapitin? Kung hindi kamatayan, kabaliwan? Ako'y malaya na.

Sa aking paglalakad pa patungong kunsaan, nilapitan ako ng isang pamilyadong mukha. Si Joven na talaga ito.

"Heneral! Mediko! Tulong!" sigaw niya pagkatapos niyang maibagsak ang kanyang kamera.

Ako'y bumagsak sa pagod, sa kabaliwan. Katapusan ko na ba? Sana. Malaya na ako.

Nagising ako sa isang pamilyadong bahay. Nable Jose? Bakit...

"Goyo! Sa wakas ay nabuhay ka!" bati ni... Remedios.

Sino ba. Sino ba si Joven? Si Joven talaga. Joven? Ako'y biglang nagising... kinabukasan.

 

* * *

**Dis. 2, 1899**

Umaga na. Dumaplis ang sinag ng araw sa mukha kong hinog na sa paggawa ng stratahema.

Nasa kuweba ako? Ha? Lumabas ako bigla para batiin ang araw ngunit mistulang bumalik ata ako sa aking pinanggalingan. Tirad, nagkita muli tayo.

"Ikaw si Goyo" tila isang bulong sa akin papalabas ng kuwebang pinagpalipasan ko ng gabi.

 

Wala na kaming oras pang papalampasin para matapos ang kung ano ang pwede pang ihanda sa atake sa trintsera. Sinigurado ko na rin na sila Joven at ang anak ni Lt. Garcia ay ligtas na makakaligtas. Nais ko sana silang bilinan.

"Ipatawag ang tatakas na dalawa." utos ko kay Enteng.

"Sinong dalawa?" tanong niya.

"Si Joven at yung bata." sagot ko.

"Joven? Sinong Joven?" tanong niya na pintadong may halong kakulangan ng kaalaman.

Joven. Joven. Joven. Joven? "Si Joven! Ang ating fotograpo." sagot ko.

Nagtinginan sa isa't isa ang mga sundalo. Tila di maipinta ang kanilang mga mukha.

"Heneral, wala po tayong Joven sa ating hanay, maski po sa ating mga kasama." sagot ni Enteng na nakabulabog sa aking mundo.

Hindi puwede to. Nang biglang umatake na ang mga Amerikano.

Hanggang sa huli, kailangan kong manalo. Kailangan kong maging matapang. Malaya na ako.

Pero bakit ganon? Nawala si Joven ng parang bula.

Ako'y tumakbo papababa ng mas ligtas na daan sa Tirad, tila na sinusundan ang papalakas na papalakas na bulong na aking naririnig nang ako'y nahulog sa daan. Nawalan ako ng malay panandalian hanggang sa makita ko ang aking sarili na nasa kuweba muli. Binati ako ng isang binata na nakasalamin. Inayos daw niya ang aking mga sugat. Bago ako magmadali bumalik papaitaas para maasistihan ang aking mga sundalo, tinanong ko ang kanyang pangalan para magpasalamat at ipalikas siya sa nangangambang gulo.

"Joven."

Doon na bumalik lahat. Nararamdaman ko na lang muli ang mga gapos bumabalik sa kamay ko.

"Iniwanan kita para malaman mo kung ano ang mangyayari sa iyong sarili. Ito ang tadhana mo heneral. Nang mga araw hindi na kita binibisita pa sa selda, diba ika'y mas nagnais? Kinailangan mo ako at ngayon. Nandito na ako." wika niya.

Putang ina. Pinaglalaruan ako nitong hayop na ito ah.

Ngunit...

Bumalik na lahat ng sakit, hirap at sarap.

"Heneral, matagal ng natapos ang bakbakan sa Tirad. Buhay ka kasama ko subalit sila lahat ay nagbuwis ng buhay para sa inidolo nila na ni isang pagkakataon ay hindi man lang sumama sa kanila makipaglaban. Alalahanin mo na kailangan mo maging malaya, kasama ko. Halika." wika niya habang nakabuka ang mga kamay, na mistulang yayakapin ka.

"Goyo, dito." utos niya.

Opo, Joven.

 ~~Malaya~~. Madilim.  


**Author's Note:**

> Disappointed? Pleased?  
> Thank you for reading until the end! This is my failed take on Harada's but I promise I'll improve more! 
> 
>  
> 
> \- G.


End file.
